


Let's Break A World Record

by starryastronaut



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinda fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shinichi ship, Short, Tree Bros, high anxiety, honestly idek what this is, kinda crack-ish but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryastronaut/pseuds/starryastronaut
Summary: Connor suggests breaking a Guinness World Record with Evan.Or: I read an article about a world record and this is what my mind jumped to.This is my first contribution to this fandom and I have no regretsMaybe a few regrets





	Let's Break A World Record

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome

"Hey, Evan." Connor moved one hand through the shorter boy's hair and was on his phone with the other; he had long forgotten the TV show running in the background.

"Hmm?" Evan hummed, watching the TV with droopy eyes, shortly looking at Connor.

"Let's break a world record."

Evan slightly sat up from his curled up position, his attention shifting from the TV to Connor. "Uh. I-I don't know..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Connor mused.

"W-What kind of record?" Evan asked, unsure where this conversation was going. World records were _world records_ for a reason, after all. So it's something not everyone can easily do. Also, breaking world records is always supervised and watched by many people. Evan really didn't want to be watched by people from all over the world. Especially not when he was sure, no matter what it was, that he would fail. Oh God, did Connor really want to break a world record with him?

"So there's this record- it's been broken last in 2013 by a couple from Thailand," Connor read from his phone. Evan gulped. 2013. That meant it had to be a hard one, or it would have been broken more recently and with that probably more regularly. Please let Connor be kidding. "And it's the world record of the longest kiss." Evan blinked at Connor in surprise. There's something ridiculous like that? "It lasted 58 hours, 35 minutes and 58 seconds."

Evan's mouth was now agape, staring at Connor in disbelief. " _58 hours?_ A-Are you kidding me?"

Connor shook his head and turned his phone to show Evan. "Nope, says it right here."

"You don't a-actually want to do this, do you?" Evan asked, now completely sitting up.

"Why not?" Connor chuckled.

"H-how would that even work? I mean," Evan let out a laugh, "you g-gotta get tired! Come on, 58 hours! A-And what happens w-when you get hungry or thirsty? Or need to pee! You c-can't tell me to go to the toilet while kissing!" They both giggled at the thought of that.

"Yeah, well. You have to, actually. And eating and drinking through straws, most likely."

"Oh God."

"Yeah. Oh, look at that: they stand like this-" Connor showed Evan a picture of couples where the shorter person stood on a box, so both are on the same level, "they have a whole contest, by the way- and you have to be awake at all times, and no adult diapers or shit are allowed, so, yeah. Have fun using the toilet with our lips locked," Connor jokingly wiggled his eyebrows.

Evan did a double take at the phone to make sure all the information was, indeed, correct. "I will not stand in front of a crowd doing that for, like," Connor laughed and shook his head in agreement while Evan thought for a second and continued, "almost two and a half days- wait," realization of the length only just _really, actually_ hit Evan, " _That's almost two and a half days!_ How would anyone manage that!" Evan exclaimed dramatically.

"I don't know. Why would anyone _want_ to manage that? Like, you're willingly suffering through that."

"I don't know, you tell me," Evan joked.

"I don't fucking know, publicity?" Connor breathed a laugh. "And if you give up halfway in or someone manages it longer - fucking wasted. Your time? Wasted. Your strength? Wasted. You'll be on the brink of insanity. - I don't think you're the same person when you get out of that contest. You'll be a shell of your former self."

"I-I don't think you are a sane person if you ever e-enter a contest like that to begin with."

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed jokingly offended, " _I_ wanted to break that record!?"

Evan snorted. "Well, good l-luck breaking that on your own."

"Nuh-uh, you can't back out like that."

"I was never in, though."

"Touché."

Both laughed and started watching the video for the record breaking.

"Why are humans so weird?" Connor asked, wiping tears from his eyes, his body still shaking with laughter in between words.

Evan did the same, shaking his head. "I don't know."

They still exchanged jokes about the whole ordeal until their cheeks and stomachs hurt from laughing so much. The TV has long turned itself off automatically, and after calming down the boys fell asleep quickly in the now completely dark room, cuddled up together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of questions about this record and participating people's sanity.
> 
> Thank you for reading this garbage of a fanfic, I'll fling myself into the next dumpster.
> 
> Also, pls let me know if there's any typos or mistakes, and what I can do to improve, thank you very much.  
> Have a nice day, ya cool bean.


End file.
